hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
SkyWars
SkyWars is a strategy based minigame added by the Hypixel Network, in which you spawn on an island above the void and you need to try and survive. On the spawn island there are chests in which you can find different items from swords and armor to snowballs and eggs. In the center of the map there are more chests which contain better items than the chests you find on your island. The games are mostly fast and intense, so you will never get bored. When this game was released in Summer 2015, it quickly became one of the most popular gamemodes on the server, and has an average player count of 5,000 to 10,000. Modes Solo In Solo mode you play alone without a teammate, there are a total of 12 players in each game. You have access to Solo Perks and Solo Kits. Teaming is not allowed in Solo Mode. Teams In Teams mode you can play with a friend in a party or just join by yourself and get paired with a random teammate. There are a total of 24 players in each game (12 teams of 2). You have access to Team Perks and Team Kits. Cross-teaming (joining up with another team) is not allowed in teams mode. Mega Mega is played with 100 players, with players split up into teams of 5. The maps are much larger than Solo and Team mode maps. Mega Mode also has unique kits and perks separate from Solo, Teams and Ranked. Cross-teaming (joining up with another team) is not allowed in Mega mode. Ranked Ranked mode is a 1v1v1v1 gamemode. It requires network level 25 in total to play. Teaming is not allowed. You cannot join this gamemode with a party. Ranked Mode also has unique kits and perks separate from Solo, Teams, and Mega. Teaming is bannable in Ranked mode. If you were banned by watchdog, or for blacklisted mods, such, you will not be able to play ranked at all. Laboratory The Laboratory or Lab is a collection of highly experimental super fun new modes all based on the original SkyWars, but with crazy new mechanics. Maps * Aegis * Aquarius * Clearing * Crumble * Desserted Islands * Dwarven * Elven * Entangled * Firelink Shrine * Fossil * Frostbite * Jinzhou * Long Island * Martian * Onionring 2 * Overfall * Plateau * Railroad * Sanctuary * Sanctum * Sentinel * Shire * Siege * Skychurch * Steampunk * Strata * Submerged * Tiki * Towers * Tribal * Tribute * Tundra 'Removed Maps' * Magma * Oasis * Onionring * Canopy * Mothership * Novus * Chronos * Pollen * Frozen Throne * Haunted * Congo * Dragonice * Phoenix Soul Well and the Shop The Soul Well makes Hypixel SkyWars unique from other SkyWars servers. If you right-click the Soul Well you can "roll" Souls earned from games. Each roll costs 10 Souls. Previously you could buy Double Fortune for 1000 Hypixel Credits to double your chances, but this was removed June 1 2016, instead Double Fortune is now always activated. You have a chance of getting many different items when you roll souls. You can also choose to roll multiple times at once, up to 5 times at once for 50 souls. Items are grouped into three different categories: * Common '- (Green) You have a high chance of rolling a common item. * '''Rare '- (Blue) The chances of rolling a rare item are lower than rolling a common. * '''Legendary - (Orange) There is a very low chance of rolling this item. In order to collect souls to use at the Soul Well, you need to kill players, achieve wins or purchase them from the shop. * 1 kill = 1 soul * 1 win = 0-3 souls (Depending on your level of Xezbeth Luck) TIP: '''If you are having trouble getting kills, you can always purchase Soul Harvesters in the shop to gather 5, 10, or 50 souls at the price of 600 coins, 1000 coins, or 4500 coins, respectively. You can also buy kits in the shop. '''Legendary- '''30,000 coins '''Rare- '''20,000 coins '''Common- '''15,000 coins '''Soul Upgrades Solo Kits Detailed information on all Solo mode Kits can be found on the SkyWars Solo article. Solo Perks Detailed information on all Solo mode Perks can be found on the SkyWars Solo article. Team Kits Team Perks Annoy-o-mite, Arrow Recovery, Blazing Arrows, Ender Mastery, Fat, Juggernaut, Mining Expertise, Savior and Speed Boost perks cost: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 15000 coins * Level 4 - 20000 coins * Level 5 - 25000 coins Knowledge and Resistance Boost perks cost: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 25000 coins Instant Smelting and Marksmanship perks are found in the Soul Well and they cannot be upgraded. Mega Kits Kits for Mega mode can't be found in the Soul Well. You must buy or upgrade them with coins. They cost: * Level 1 - 15000 coins * Level 2''' - 25000 coins * '''Level 3''' - 50000 coins * '''Level 4''' - 100000 coins * '''Level 5''' - 250000 coins '''Mega Perks Mega Perks are much more expensive than Solo/Teams perks. All mega perks costs: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 25000 coins * Level 3 - 75000 coins * Level 4 - 100000 coins * Level 5 - 125000 coins Ranked Kits Kits for Ranked mode can be found in the Soul Well. (Note: very rare as i have rolled over 30 times in the past two weeks and have gotten only 1 kit (Champion)) But you can buy or upgrade them with coins. They cost: * Level 1 - 15000 coins * Level 2''' - 25000 coins * '''Level 3''' - 50000 coins * '''Level 4''' - 100000 coins * '''Level 5''' - 250000 coins '''Ranked Perks Cages Cages can be found in the Soul Well. They are only cosmetic, but they are more or less see-through, so some cages are more advantageous. For example it is probably easier to see what map it is and where your enemies are with a cage like the Glass Cage than with the Tree Cage. Quest Master Strategies There are 3 basic strategies as far as Hypixel Skywars goes, but with many different variants. These are: Rushing Usually rushers use the Ecologist or Rookie Kits so that they can start building a bridge as soon as the game starts, but some loot 1 or more of the chests on their spawn island first. Rushers usually rush to the central island (or islands) because that is where most of the treasure chests are, but certain variants of this strategy work for specific maps, such as circling around secondary islands or, on the Toadstool map, rushing the outer islands. It is also common for them to rush the island next to them, where they will attempt to kill their opponent whilst they are off guard. This tactic doesn't work on all maps, due to distances between islands. It is most effective to rush on normal mode, using the Ecologist kit, as you can break 1-2 chests on your island, whilst still being very quick at getting to mid. You may also rush islands next to you on maps like Sanctum, Shire, Martian, Overfall, and Dwarven. Raiding Raiders often use a kit that starts with good armor/weapon like the Armorsmith, Armorer, or Knight, or sometimes the Ecologist kit to catch opponents off guard right at the start. This strategy works best on maps that have spawn islands that are close to each other, or that are connected by something such as Canopy or Congo. Raiding is going over to one of your neighboring spawn islands and killing anyone on it, collecting their loot, then proceeding to the next one. Camping Camping is the term used for when people stay on their spawn island or somewhere else fairly safe usually until at least 2nd chest refill, counting on the fact that they will get just as good loot from that time, making it fairly even. Trolling Trolling is an act of incapacitating an enemy player in a funny or unusual way. Famous methods include the invisible staircase troll, performed by digging a hole in a staircase that leads to the void or a pit of lava. This hole is dug in a spot that is hard to see, such as the top, or halfway up the staircase. This strategy is most successful in maps such as Winterhelm. Trivia * Six maps have been removed from the game. They are: Magma, Onionring, Novus, Mothership Phoenix,(Team/Solo) and Oasis (Mega). Updates Sources * Kits, perks, cages: https://hypixel.net/threads/skywars-ultimate-guide-shop-guide.340736/ * Kits and perks for SkyWars mega: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-wip-mega-skywars-kits-perks-with-some-tips.370640/ * Some useful text: https://hypixel.net/threads/unofficial-guide-skywars-everything-you-need-to-know.353292/ * Hypixel's SkyWars info: Insert non-formatted text here * SkyWars tactics: https://hypixel.net/threads/sky-wars-tactics.340625/ Category:Survival Category:Minigames Category:SkyWars